User talk:Pimps'N'Giggles
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Question about willowtree. page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 08:27, 27 March 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Awesome Ogre Hey, I read a post of yours on a forum where you listed the stats of an Ogre you had and I have three questions - Are you playing on PS3, are you willing to trade/dupe it, and what do you want in return? If you would message me back that would be great! Thanks! Tellegro 04:20, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Yo, whats your Psn identity? I play with claptrap a lot, but I'd like someone else to play with. My psn is A_Lonely_Nomad. My psn id is Spritey. Sadly I'm only online on weekends but will play with ya when I get the chance. Hit me up with a friend request. Unfortunately, I do not have the new DLC but I do plan to get it in the future. As for my bitches, I have a few that may be worthy and I`d dupe any or all for that Ogre. Also of interest - back in my "modding days" I was constructing guns with cool names, (ex. Cheap Bastard, Second-Hand Bitch, etc). Most of them were deleted except for a certain "Fat Bitch"! It's stats suck but the name is priceless! Let me know if you're interested! Tellegro 22:24, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha that sounds good. I'm very interested. Send me a friend request and we can settle some dupes. Pimps'N'Giggles 22:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I just got General Knoxx yesterday and am now a level 56! (yay) I`ll probably send you a friend request tomorrow; Sprity, right? Or is it Spritey... Oh hell, I`ll just hit my talk page... Cya soon! Tellegro 05:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey i saw your post regarding a MASSIVE shield, i was wondering if you could post the parts for WT for it? thanks :) BTW this is FunKy16, sorry :P Hey pimps I know you had a pact not to dup it but was one of the people called corrazzina or something? No? A Lonely Nomad 19:34, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...don't think so. Does he have it? Cuz I'm sure we're not the only people who have it. --Pimps'N'Giggles 19:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Its just he's an itilian friend and we farmed craw but he coudn't die dispite being repeatadly butt fucked. He wont dup me a copy though so i was wondering if you could. Just for the many times my internet fucks up and I have to play solo. A Lonely Nomad 20:03, May 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry my friend I would love to help especially since I know what it feels like farming craw solo (I have to do it 5 days out of the week) but I just can't bring myself to braking the pact. Hopefully we get to play this weekend though unlike the last failed attempt...damn internet. --Pimps'N'Giggles 23:09, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Nomad I got one question: do you mod or possess any mods? --Pimps'N'Giggles 01:35, May 4, This is me (writing this on school computer) i don't usually mod as I hate over moddign but please dup the shield. I got a ton of stuff to dup.2010 (UTC) I hate braking promises...but I guess we could settle something. I should be on this weekend if you want the shield. --Pimps'N'Giggles 12:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) What system? Howdy. I'm on PC. I have a PS3 but not BL for it. Though a friend's bugging me to get it. -- MeMadeIt 10:06, May 5, 2010 (UTC) on the subject of "HAX!" Yes, the pictures of the man shouting "HAX!" are from Garry's Mod. I wish I could claim credit for taking them personally, but I found them online. They are in reference to the character called "Dr. Hax" from the series "The Gmod Idiot Box" made by DasBoShit on Youtube, who punished hackers and cheaters by sending large computer monitors flying at them at excessive speeds after pointing accusingly and yelling "HAAAAX!" Some of the best laughs I have ever had from Youtube, and exactly how I would like to treat such would-be hackers... and a bit of a reminder to myself to keep my WillowTree creations within the realm of rationality :) Skeve613 05:58, June 9, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: The character model used in Gmod, if I remember correctly, is Dr. Breen from Half Life. But I could be going crazy (lol?)... Skeve613 06:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) oops overshot a bit :do you men the invader nemesis i got off a midget outside lockdown palace? ;) seeThe Red Stuff for results so far. 15:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) the trick for red is to hit rarity value 171 on the dot. i got the ubers on my first try by maxing rarity (part 5) to see what would fall short (none did). stalker seems impossible, i can get 170 and 172 but no combination of parts =171. i will update red stuff page with (my) parts list for others to make them. as you may have noticed they are weaker than the legit versions excepting nemesis aries and tsunami lacking the umph of a prefix ie glorious, fearsome et al. that bitch tsunami though, im keepin that one;) 16:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :the white invader nemesis is all parts maxed. ill post the red later unless you _really neeeed_ a red nemesis, right now :) 17:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Yeah I just got into modding and am addicted Meggawatts --Henry (773)-980-9503 17:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What do you want on your logo umm.. i saw ur semi sniper rifle stock can u do it 4 me ? if u have PC please..?? my name is LegendaryPlayer45 Hey I seen you Picture of the stock repeater pistol, and I was wondering if you have dupes. Or if we could possibly trade, thanks. ^ Btw my PSN is I_PEEDNUR_SHOWER if you're interested.